Waking Up Alone
by Satine16
Summary: A story about a heartbroken Rogue and the return of the Thief. RogueRemy. Please review!


Disclaimer: None of the characters I used belong to me, they belong to Marvel. I am just doing  
this to have fun. Please don't sue me!  
  
Title: Waking Up Alone   
  
By: Satine1686  
  
"Evenin' mon chere."  
" Hi, Remy."  
"Why you up here at this hour, ma belle?" he asked her getting that flirty smirk he always  
got when interacting with the southern belle.  
"Jus' doin' some thinkin'. That's all," She responded with a dull, monotonic voice.  
"Oui, chere?" he patted a small patch of shingles and gave her a little smile.  
She floated over to him and slowly folded herself beside him. Having her right next to  
him and having her seem so far away upset Remy, so he pulled her in, as close as possible, and  
she rested her head on his shoulder, and slowly, he began to simply glide a gloved finger over  
her forearm. The two sat in silence just gazing up into the royal blue sky and at the diamonds that  
lie within it. After ten minutes of sitting there in silence, Remy reached into his pocket for his  
lighter and pack of Marlboro cigarettes and noticed she had fallen asleep while they were sitting  
together. After a small smile came across his face, he gently lifted her into his arms and carried  
her off the roof and into her bedroom. Slowly and softly he lay her down on the bed and crept  
away, closing the door soundlessly.  
Rogue awoke alone in her bedroom. Glancing around her she slowly remembered that she  
always woke up alone, no matter how much she hated it. For as long as she could remember she  
had wished and hoped that one day she would wake up beside him, but that day never came. Now  
he was gone. She had finally found someone who was willing to take a chance and love her, and  
she loved him in return, no matter how much she wanted to deny it, but it never worked. She had  
always kept herself at full alert around him and made sure her barriers were always up, she knew  
she'd never forgive herself if he had ever gotten hurt. Granted, there were a few slip ups, but she  
was a young girl, and in the matters of love, a very inexperienced young girl. But she did what  
was natural, she pushed him away. She pushed him and pushed him, until he left altogether.  
Maybe it wouldn't have hurt as much if he would have told her he was leaving, but she had to  
find out from Jean, who told her that he just took off, without any notice, and that she was sorry.  
Like that helped at all. She looked at her clock...three in the morning! Her ears perked and she  
heard a noise that made her heart skip a beat, a motorbike was pulling up the front driveway, she  
could hear it on the gravel! And the large oak door they had in front opened! But how could it  
open at 3AM? Chuck always closed the grounds at two on the weekends and if anyone wanted to  
get in after that time someone had to wait up for them, or they could wake the entire house by  
using the doorbell, or they could........pick the lock.   
Attired in her classic black T-shirt she darted to the railing and stared down into the  
darkness. Nothing. Just blackness. Her heart shattered into a million pieces as she realized it was  
just her overactive imagination combined with her longtime hope that he had returned.   
She turned and began to slowly retire to her room, but then, the swift sound of moving  
fabric made her glance down the stairs. There they were, a pair of flaming red eyes staring up  
into the darkness, the stare that pierced her body like a knife and made her heart jump into her  
throat.  
"Don' tell Remy you was waitin' up for him, mon chere?"  
And she could hear it through the darkness, he was smirking again.  
She cautiously descended the stairs, not just to look a little more elegant than usual, but  
most importantly because she couldn't see very well, and, the last thing she needed to do was  
tumble down the stairs right then. As she reached the foot of the steps she began to smell the  
thick scent of his cologne and she had to regain herself. Not that she would lose composure over  
him......it was just that.............it was just that. After taking a hard swallow she was confident  
enough to speak without a quivering or inaudible voice.  
"Long time, no see, eh, sugah?"  
"Oui, chere, æs been a real long time. Come æere."  
" Excuse me swamp rat, but Ah don' think you have any right toû," he cut her off, which  
was nothing out of the ordinary when she became the stubborn southern belle.  
" Ah jus' wanna get a good look atcha. Wanna make sure Ah didn' forget nothin'."  
She stepped off the last stair and glanced around in the blackness desperately trying to  
find him, before he found her. She failed. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he wrapped his  
arms around her from behind. Because of the sensation on her neck and the feel of his arms  
around her, the arms she had longed for all this time, she took in a breath sharply. A flood of  
warmth passed over her.   
But she fought back the smile and said, "Git off me, Cajun!" and broke away from his  
embrace.  
"Ah forgot how good ya looked wearin' that shirt, mon chere,"he whispered, a smile  
penetrating his lips.  
"Shut up, Remy," she shot at him coldly.  
"You sayin' you didn' miss me at all these las' two months?" he said cooly.  
" Oh, were ya gone?" she asked crossing her arms and sitting into her left hip.  
"Oui, ma belle.."  
"Ah hardly noticed."  
The truth of the matter was that she drove every other inhabitant of the mansion insane  
with the void he had left in her life. She wore his t-shirt to bed every night and only washed it  
once a week for fear that the scent of his cologne would fade.  
In one swift movement he was by her side. He looped his arms through her own and  
wrapped them around the small of her back. She let her arms fall to her sides and he pulled her  
into him, pressing her body into his. She could feel his breath on her face and could smell the  
very faint hint of alcohol and cigarettes, combined with the scent of the spicy food he ate and the  
heat poured form his mouth. Everything about him was broiling and she could feel his body heat  
roar against her cold, tired limbs. He took a gloved hand and ran a finger gently through the  
white streak in her hair.  
"You may not have noticed that Ah was gone, Rogue, but you WILL know that Ah'm  
back," he said in a definite tone which was huskier than his normal speaking voice and his accent  
was much richer.  
With that he released her from his grasp and turned to the living room where he promptly  
fell asleep on the couch. Rogue wandered back to her bedroom where she got approximately four  
hours sleep in between contemplating just what the hell he meant by that.  
She awoke at eleven and went downstairs to see Remy and Jean back to their old displays  
of shameless flirtation. They were standing at the stove and he was teaching her how to flip  
pancakes æthe right way'. Hank and Logan sat across from each other at the island, while  
Charles,  
Scott, and Ororo sipped coffee at the table.  
"Ah, my dear, did you know that our dear friend, Remy LeBeau, has returned to the  
mansion once again?" Hank greeted her with a warm smile and hoped she'd perk up at the news.  
"Thanks, Hank, and Ah do know," she shot Remy the nastiest look she could muster  
being in her sleep deprived state.  
"Shit, Gumbo," Logan passed Remy as he went to get the pot of coffee, "that's one of the  
nastiest looks I've seen in awhile. What the fuck did you do?"  
"She's not too happy with me right now, mon ami. But don' worry. Everythin' gonna be  
fine after this afternoon."  
"Do I look worried to you, Cajun?" and with that Logan passed him by and Remy  
snickered to himself realizing that Logan liked him no more than he did when he left, if not even  
less.  
In all actuality Logan was relieved he was back, if not only to ease Rogue's suffering.  
And if it weren't for the fact that (as far as he knew) they hadn't even seen each other yet, Logan  
would have ripped him to pieces. He was there for the girl during the first week when all she did  
at night was cry. She would sob until she had no air left and finally passed out. He was there  
during the second and third weeks when she lashed out in anger, over exerting herself till she  
ended up breaking six bones in her hand. And he was there for that last stretch when she slipped  
into a serious depression. If it were up to him the cajun would be castrated or murdered.  
Preferably castrated with a letter opener and then ripped to blood oozing shreds. But it was never  
up to him.  
Remy walked over to Rogue and handed her a steaming cup of coffee.  
" Black, ma belle, jus' how ya like it," he said smiling his almost annoying half smile.   
" Ya only THINK ya know what Ah like, ya damn swamp rat," she barked.  
" Meet me at two, mon chere, it'll make up fo' last night."  
With that he exited the kitchen to retire to his old room. He got to the large oak door and  
proceeded to open it with a bobby pin (the keys never worked, that's why no one else could use  
his room). Everything was as he left it, only a lot cleaner. He went into the bathroom where he  
started the shower and shaved. After washing the scent of the last three days (and bars) off him  
he pulled out a pair of faded jeans that was free of the standard six or more holes and a clean   
t-shirt. He put on some cologne, grabbed his wallet and put on his shoes. The last thing he  
needed was his beaten old trench coat, which he put on promptly and walked out the door.  
Meanwhile, Rogue had begun her complete body hair removal job. She shaved her legs,  
underarms and bikini line. (God only knows why she did the last one!) She chose the strawberry-  
kiwi shampoo that he always liked and a scentless super moisturizing body scrub. After toweling  
off she gelled her hair and blew it dry straight. It looked sleek and the normally lost layers framed  
her face excellently, especially with her very unique white streak. She then proceeded to pick out  
her outfit. This required a ten minute period in which all she did was stare into her closet.   
Eventually she picked out a pair of very snug fitting, dark blue jeans and a powder blue halter  
top. She put a pair of small silver hoops in her ears. Next, she slipped a pair of dark blue, elbow  
length gloves onto her hands and slipped a silver bracelet over her left wrist. The bracelet he gave  
her on her last birthday. She rolled up her jeans and put on a pair of black knee high boots with a  
three inch heel and promptly smoothed her pants over them. She lined her bright green eyes with  
a rich, espresso colored liner and filled in her thick lips with a matte, mauve lipstick. Lastly, she  
sprayed her cleavage with a light floral perfume. With one final check she was out the door.   
She was late as usual but as he saw her coming down the steps he knew it was worth  
definitely worth the wait. He checked her out from head to toe and lightly bit his bottom lip.   
"Whaddaya lookin' at cajun? Let's go!"  
She hopped on the back of his motorcycle and the two of them took off. They drove off  
to some place she had never seen before, but it was an hour drive and the place was beautiful.  
After marveling at the scenery he told her what he brought her out here to tell her. The reason he  
had taken off was because his powers were rapidly growing beyond his control and he didn't  
want anyone to get hurt. He was suddenly able to ignite living things with his powers, not just  
non-living objects. He could ignite skin if he ever felt the need to. Also, he didn't need to do  
anything more than look at the object he wanted to ignite to set it blazing. He no longer had to  
touch it first. When these developments first started to appear he had no clue how to control  
them, so he took off to find an old friend, one who could help him in a short matter of time, and  
owed him a favor anyway, Dr. Nathaniel Essex. He told her everything and answered all her  
questions.  
"There's one catch, mon chere...." he began.  
"Oh God, whaddaya owe the dirty bastard?" she asked with a horrified look on her face.  
"Nothin, ma belle. Relax. Close ya eyes."   
She did as she was told and closed her eyes. He pulled off his glove and placed a rough,  
callused hand on her smooth, faintly freckled cheek. Her eyes popped open at the sensation of his  
skin on hers and she asked......  
"WHAT THE FUCK?"  
"Ah can touch ya now, chere. Don' ask me why, Ah'm not too sure, mahself. " he looked  
at her and for the first time ever she saw a vulnerability in his eyes. She knew that now the  
contact barrier had been broken and she could reject him for other reasons, meaning she just  
didn't want to be with him.   
"Are ya gonna kiss me or what, cajun?"  
With that he took her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. The sensation that  
followed made her stomach drop to her knees and it turned her legs to jell-o. He tasted amazing  
to her and she was just the same to him. They stood there kissing until they couldn't breathe and  
decided it was getting dark and time to return home.  
He walked her to her doorway and gave her a kiss goodnight.  
"See ya for breakfast tomorrow, chere?"  
"Where do ya think you're goin'?" and with that she pulled him into her room and  
slammed the door. She kissed him again and again, cherishing every single one. He lay her down  
on the couch and climbed on top, resting most of his wight on his forearms (he had learned from  
practice). He began to kiss his way down her neck until he could nibble on the nape. Shivers ran  
through her entire body, but when she recovered she discarded of her gloves and his coat. He  
began to kiss what was showing of her freckled chest through the plunging neckline of her shirt,  
and she lifted his shirt over his head. Just the feeling of his bare chest made her happy. All of this  
made her happy. Remy began to untie the neck of her top when it dawned on him. As much as  
he wanted to do this, and he wanted to do this, he couldn't in good conscience.  
" Ya sure ya wanna do this, chere? We can go slower if ya want." he said to her in the  
most earnest tone she had ever heard escape his lips.  
"Ah want this, Remy, æn' Ah think Ah've waited long enough," she glanced in the  
direction of her bedroom door and his eyes widened.   
"Ya sure?" he asked one more time. All she had to do was nod. He scooped her up into  
his arms and carried her into the bedroom.  
The next morning she awoke with his arms wrapped around her. It had really happened.   
They could finally be together and she could love him without fear. For the second time in his  
life Remy had told a woman he loved her. The truth was he had loved her now for a long time  
and she loved him in return. The two had proclaimed it while they were talking at two in the  
morning, right before they fell asleep. Rogue sat in silence and let happiness just wash over her,  
this was almost to good to be real. Then Remy stirred to life and pulled her in closer to his chest  
and kissed the back of her neck.  
"Mornin' chere."  
And then she suddenly realized it. She wouldn't have to wake up alone anymore. 


End file.
